Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by dhitta
Summary: “ Kalau begitu apa balasanmu pada sahabat terbaikmu ini Sakura?” “ Dasar Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!”. Fic kedua dari Dhitta. Oneshot.... full SasuSaku....RnR


Ketemu lagi nih sama dhitta tapi bukan di Shinobi Gank loh....(promo mode:ON).

Ga tau ni dpt pencerahan dari mana sampe bikin fic gaje begini....

Jadi maap kalo abis baca fic gaje ini readers langsung pada muntah darah....hehehe....

Enjoy it......

**Sumary:**For IFA 2009" Kalau begitu apa balasanmu pada sahabat terbaikmu ini Sakura?" " Dasar Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!!!". Fic kedua dari Dhitta. Oneshot.... full SasuSaku....RnR

**Disclaimer: **Cerita Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke punya Sakura.....Nah kalau fic cinta pertama dan terakhir punya dhitta.....

**Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir **

**Ingatkah kau Sasuke-kun saat pertama kali kita bertemu?**

" Sasuke-kun, kenalkan ini Sakura-chan! Tetangga baru kita!" Seorang wanita kira-kira berusia 30 tahun, Mikoto berkata pada putranya. " Ayo kenalan. " Sang anak, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun, bernama Sakura itu masih bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh ibunya, diliriknya tangan Sasuke dari balik tubuh Masaaki, ibunya.

" Saku-chan, ayo jangan malu-malu begitu, kenalan dengan Sasu-chan. Dia satu sekolah loh denganmu!" Masaaki membujuk putri tunggalnya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" Haruno Sakura " Sakura dengan malu-malu menjabat tangan Sasuke.

" Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Saku-chan! " Sasuke tersenyum. Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Sakura, ketika melihat senyum Sasuke. Manis sekali...

" Ibu...ibu..." Panggil Sasuke sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Mikoto. Menyadari hal itu, Mikoto langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. " Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

" Ibu, sepertinya Saku-chan sakit ! Lihat wajahnya memerah." Seru Sasuke polos, membuat Sakura kembali bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Masaaki.

Mikoto dan Masaaki hanya berpandangan dan tertawa melihat tingkah polos Sasuke. " Sasu-chan, Saku-chan tidak sakit. Ia hanya malu melihatmu." Jelas Masaaki sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

" Malu padaku? " Wajah imut Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Mata onyx milik Sasuke menatap mata emerald milik Sakura. Mencoba mencari jawaban disana.

" Iya Saku-chan malu, habis Sasu-chan tampan sih! " Ujar Masaaki menggoda Sasuke. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi putranya, yang salah tingkah itu.

**Kesan pertama saat aku ****bertemu denganmu adalah.....**

**Senyummu manis sekali Sasuke-kun**

" Saku-chan, lihat aku mendapatkan nilai seratus di pelajaran matematika! Aku hebat ya Saku-chan!" Seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun, sedang menunjukkan secarik kertas berisi nilai kepada sahabatnya.

" Kau hebat ya Sasu-chan! " komentar sahabatnya. " Aku saja hanya bisa mendapatkan nilai enam puluh lima. Aku bodoh ya, Sasu-chan.." Sakura tertunduk sedih, menyadari kalu dirinya tidak sepandai Sasuke dalam pelajaran matematika. Ia selalu saja dapat omelan dari guru matematikanya.

" Kau tidak bodoh Saku-chan! " Sasuke menghibur Saku-chan-nya. " Kau pasti bisa, asal kau mau berusaha. Besok sepulang sekolah kita belajar bersama yuk, Saku-chan! Dirumahmu, bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, dan menghapus air matanya.

" Ayolah Saku-chan, baru dapat nilai enam puluh lima saja kau sudah menangis! Minggu depan kan ada ulangan matematika, kau harus buktikan pada Anko-sensei kalau kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seratus sama sepertiku! Janji...?" Sasuke menyemangati Sakura, berusaha membuat sahabat kecilnya itu tersenyum kembali, Ia benci jika melihat Sakura sedih dan menangis.

" Janji!" Usaha Sasuke berhasil, karena berkatnya, Sakura bisa tersenyum.

**Kau memberiku semangat Sasuke-kun... **

**Ka****u ingat bagaimana reaksi Anko sensei waktu melihat hasil ulanganku?**

Seminggu telah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari dimana kelas 2A akan menghadapi ulangan matematika. Sekitar satu jam waktu yang diberikan Anko sensei untuk mengerjakan ulangan tersebut. Semua siswa mengerjakan ulangan itu dalam diam. Anko sensei telah berhasil mendidik siswanya untuk tenang selama ulangan.

Keesokan harinya...

Waktu pembagian hasil ulangan pun tiba. Sakura sangat cemas menanti hasil ulangannya itu. Sasuke? Tetap tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar Jenius.

" Haruno Sakura " Panggil Anko sensei. Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Dengan kondisi tenang yang dipaksakan(?), Sakura berjalan ke meja tempat gurunya itu duduk.

Berbeda dari reaksi-reaksi sebelumnya, hari ini Anko sensei tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura dan berkata, " Selamat Sakura, pada ulangan kali ini kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Kau telah berusaha! " Sakura sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang telah gurunya katakan itu. Karena sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah mendapat nilai sempurna. Tetapi ketidak percayaannya itu sirna ketika melihat hasil ulangan itu sendiri. Ia dapat nilai seratus...

Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat nilai seratus dalam ulangan matematika. Ini semua berkat Sasuke yang telah mengajarkannya setiap hari sepulang sekolah.

Diliriknya tempat Sasuke duduk, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Sakura dan membisikkan kata " Kau hebat! "

**Kau mengajakku untuk bertahan dikala sedih, kau mendukungku**

**Aku takut kehilanganmu**

Hari itu dirumah Sasuke...

" Sakura memangnya ayah dan ibumu pergi kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang asyik menonton televisi dikamar Sasuke. Saat ini usia mereka sudah 12 tahun. Sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak memanggil Sakura dengan Saku-chan lagi, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sudah tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan Sasu-chan. Ternyata usia sudah merubah mereka.

" Ayah sedang ada dinas di luar kota, dan ibu menemani ayah disana. Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, dan sekarang pandangannya sudah beralih ke laki-laki berambut emo ini.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti kesepian?" Tebak Sasuke.

" Tentu saja aku kesepian, makanya aku main kerumah tetangga! " Jawab Sakura kembali memperhatikan televisi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja menanggapinya.

" Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn"

" Apa kau tidak bosan bersahabat denganku?" Tanya Sakura mendadak, membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Bukannya malah menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

" Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak padamu, kau selau baik padaku, melindungiku, mendengarkan setiap omonganku, keluhanku. Aku takut kau bosan, dan akhirnya meninggalkanku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke beralih menatap mata emerald Sakura dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajah sahabat kecilnya itu, sahabat yang menempati tempat yang istimewa di hatinya. Ya, Sasuke menyayangi Sakura lebih dari seorang sahabat, ia mencintainya.

" Kau mempercayaiku Sakura? " Tanya Sasuke. " Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah merasa bosan bersamamu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa bosan ada bersamamu. Mungkin karena kecerewetanmu, tertawamu yang suka berlebihan, kebodohanmu....aduh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika dirasakan perutnya ditinju kecil (maksudnya pelan) oleh Sakura yang mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

" Kenapa memukulku?"

" Habis, kau ini bukannya malah memujiku malah meledek, dasar!" Jawab Sakura kesal. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. " Memangnya apa yang harus aku katakan, Saku-chan?" Goda Sasuke jahil.

" Seharusnya kau bilang, aku tidak bosan karena kecantikkanmu, senyumanmu yang manis, kepintaranmu, dan semua tentangku yang bagus, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bertingkah menirukan suara berat Sasuke.

" Kenapa semua perempuan itu ingin dipuji sih?"

" Karena perempuan memang pantas mendapatkannya!" Sakura berkata sambil berkacak pinggang. " Tapi terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun kau telah menjadi sahabat ku yang baik!" Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tapi lama kelamaan senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai licik mengerikan. Kilatan jahil mulai terlihat di mata onyx nya.

" Kalau begitu apa balasanmu pada sahabat terbaikmu ini Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya itu. Membuat Sakura langsung memukul wajah Sasuke dengan bantal.

" Dasar Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!!!"

**Kau selalu ada untukku Sasuke-kun **

**Sampai di hatiku muncul rasa ingin memilikimu. **

Hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan. Kali ini perempuan itu adalah Karin. Teman sekelas mereka.

" Sasuke-kun sejak awal aku selalu memperhatikanmu.." Gadis berambut merah itu membuka pembicaraan.

Dibalik ekspresi datarnya , Sasuke terlihat menunggu apa yang dikatakan Karin selanjutnya. Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, ditempat yang aman tentunya, semakin merasakan ada sesuatu didalam hatinya. Ada bergejolak, antara perasaan marah, jengkel dan sebagainya.

' Aku tidak mungkin cemburu' Inner Sakura mencoba menyakinkannya. Tetapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri ada perasaan cemburu dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke berhadapan dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya.

" Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, jadilah kekasihku?" dengan percaya diri yang tinggi Karin menembak Sasuke.

" Maaf....." Itulah kata pertama yang mewakili semua kata yang akan terucap dari Sasuke, sekaligus membuat Sakura bernapas lega, karena ternyata Sasuke menolaknya.

**Kenapa setiap perempuan yang menyukaimu selalu bersikap gamblang? **

**Sedangkan aku?**

Diperjalanan pulang....

" Kenapa kau menungguku?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan mereka, karena sepanjang jalan mereka belum berbicara sama sekali.

" Kau lupa ingatan ya Sasuke-kun ? Tadi kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menunggu karena ada urusan sebentar. Memangnya ada urusan apa sih?" Tanya Sakura berpura-pura padahal tadi ia menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Karin.

" Karin, dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Sasuke berbicara dengan pandangan menuju sepatunya. Seolah memperhatikan setiap langkah kakinya itu.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" " Tidak, aku sudah punya gadis yang kusukai!" Entah kenapa ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, wajah Sakura berubah, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

" Oh..." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

" Kau sendiri? Bukannya banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu? Kenapa masih betah sendiri?" Pertanyaan Sasuke seakan mewakili seluruh perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Ia berharap semoga saja, sahabat kecilnya itu tidak menyukai siapa-siapa. Selain dirinya tentunya.

" Hmmmm....soal itu....." Sakura menggantung jawabannya. Membuat Sasuke penasaran adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Wajah penasarannya itu loh...! Tampan sekali...!

" Itu apa?" Yes, sekarang Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke penasaran. Lama sekali Sakura menggantung jawabannya, sampai akhirnya..

" Itu...Rahasia!" Katanya sambil berlari mendahului Sasuke. " Suatu saat nanti pasti kuberitahu! Ayo lari, Sasuke-kun! Jangan lemas begitu, mana semangat masa mudamu?!" Teriak Sakura sambil bergaya ala Lee teman sekolah mereka. Hal ini membuat Sasuke bersemangat untuk mengejarnya.

**Bersamamu adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku..**

**Bersamamu....cinta pertamaku**

" Lihat...Lihat...aku baru saja mencoba resep baru?" Seru Sakura dari dapur rumahnya. Hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas. Kedua orang tua Sakura sedang ada diluar kota (sok sibuk), Jadi Sasuke menemani Sakura dirumahnya. Biasa main kerumah tetangga.

Mendengar suara nyaring khas Sakura dari dapur, Sasuke langsung menghampirinya. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang memasukan seloyang kue ke dalam oven.

" Kau buat apa?" Tanyanya datar.

" Cake Pelangi!" Seru Sakura dengan semangatnya yang seperti biasa.

" Kenapa warnanya aneh begitu?" Tanya Sasuke polos tapi sadis, ketika melihat corak warna kue Sakura yang warna-warni.

" Dasar Bodoh...!" Sakura memukul kepala Sasuke dengan serbet yang ada ditangannya. " Namanya saja cake pelangi! Pastinya warnanya warna-warni Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Oh...beracun tidak?" Kata-kata Sasuke berbuah manis yaitu tatapan horor dari Sakura.

" Maaf aku hanya bercanda...!" Sasuke merajuk, menghilangkan aura menakutkan dari Sakura.

**Candle light dinner yang romantis dihari Kasih Sayang? **

**Saat yang menyenangkan tidak ya....?**

Valentine. Dengan siapa kalian akan merayakannya? Pasti dengan orang yang kalian cintai dan kau sayangi kan?

Hal ini sama seperti Sakura. Tanggal 14 Februari tahun itu mungkin akan menjadi Valentine paling indah dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan alasan untuk merayakan Valentine dengan sahabat tersayang, Sasuke mengundang Sakura makan malam alias candle light dinner disebuah restoran Eropa. 'Wah...pasti akan tercipta saat-saat romantis nanti, atau jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun akan menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam selama ini padaku!' setidaknya itulah suara hati Sakura.

Sakura mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Mulai dari perawatan tubuh di salon yang mahal sampai persiapan mental dari ibunya rela ia lakukan demi pujaan hatinya itu. Tinggal berpakaian, semua persiapan akan selesai.

Lima belas menit sesuai dengan perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura telah siap. Hari ini terlihat cerah walaupun malam hari, tidak ada hujan salju apalagi badai. Sepertinya alam pun sudah merestui Sakura dan Sasuke untuk pergi makan malam.

Tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu yang dari setadi dutunggu Sakura pun terdengar juga. Dibukanya pintu itu. Dan muncullah sesosok pria yang kali ini....dengan tuxedo hitam yang dipakai rapi. Sakura langsung terperangah ketika melihat sosok itu. Sasuke tampan sekali.

Rasanya Sakura langsung mau mimisan ketika melihat Sasuke. Memang dia itu cowok bening.

" Are you ready?" tanyanya dengan senyuman mengarah ke Sakura. Sakura hanya menganguk kecil dan membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Memasuki mobil sedan hitam milik Sasuke dan pergi menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya

Disebuah restoran Eropa...

Sasuke's POV.

Tuhan, hari ini ia terlihat sungguh cantik. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Tuhan tolong bantu aku.

" Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pertanyaan Sakura langsung menyadarkanku dari semua lamunanku. Atau lebih tepat dibilang dari doaku.

" Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Setidaknya itulah yang keluar dari bibirku. Kenapa aku harus pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu. Itu kan urusan nanti. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah aku harus membuat Sakura bahagia.

" Tekejut?" Sakura nampak bingung. Tuhan...makhlukmu ini benar-benar indah! Ingin aku memilikinya.

" Ya...terkejut karena sahabat kecilku yang beberapa tahun lalu, memakai pita merah di kepalanya dan malu-malu ketika menjabat tanganku. Kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang perempuan berusia 17 tahun yang sungguh menawan!" Pujian pertamaku telah berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya yang ranum itu. Ingin rasanya aku mencium pipinya itu.

" Ka...kau masih ingat tentang hal itu Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya gugup.

" Tentu saja masih ingat! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Kau tahu Sakura, hari ini kau cantik sekali!" Kucapkan kembali pujian yang sebenarnya merupakan pujian basi yang selalu di pakai semua laki-laki kepada perempuan yang mereka sukai.

" Bukannya aku memang selalu terlihat cantik.?" Kali ini wajahnya terlihat bosan. Tapi aku tahu ekspresi itu ia gunakan untuk menutupi merah dipipinya. Dasar perempuan...pandai menutupi keadaan.

" Biasanya kecantikkanmu itu tertutupi oleh sikapmu yang terlihat cuek. Tapi kali ini sepertinya kau tidak seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah mendapatkan latihan khusus untuk menghilangkan sikapmu yang cuek dari ibumu yang feminim itu?" Semoga tebakanku benar...

" Enak saja, kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Sepertinya memang tebakan ku benar, kalau kalian bisa melihat tingkahnya ketika memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu.

Tuhan, kalau bisa aku ingin Kau menghentikan waktu. Karena aku tidak ingin saat-saat ini cepat berakhir....

End Sasuke's POV

**Kau selalu saja pandai menggodaku Sasuke-kun....**

**Aku tak ingin semua ini cepat berakhir....**

Di depan kediaman Haruno...

" Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke-kun, aku sangat senang!" Sakura tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia dengan semua yan telah diberikan Sasuke malam ini.

" Sama-sama...syukurlah kau menyukainya. Aku juga ikut senang!" Senyum Sasuke malam itu aneh..setidaknya itulah anggapan Sakura. Kilatan jahil yang biasanya telihat tidak muncul. Dan berganti menjadi sedih. Ya..mata onyxnya redup.

" Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sakura khawatir sambil memegang lengan Sasuke.

" Maaf Sakura tapi aku harus mengatakan ini........."

**Kata-kata yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya...**

**Entah kenapa keluar dari bibirmu...**

**Aku tak mau mendengarnya!**

" Inggris? " seiring dengan keluar nya kata itu, keluarlah juga air mata dari kedua mata emerald Sakura.

"Aku harus tinggal dan menetap disana. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan sekolah perguruan tinggi disana. Maafkan aku Sakura..." Sasuke berkata lirih. Entah kenapa muncul rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya ketika mengatakan hal ini.

" Kenapa begitu mendadak Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, ia sudah tidak dapat membendung lagi tangisannya. Bayangkan saja jika harus berpisah dengan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama kalian. Pasti sakit rasanya.

" Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi besok aku harus segera pergi. Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat kabar ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya padamu. Maka dari itu aku merencanakan semua ini. Acara makan malam yang mungkin menjadi saat-saat terakhir dari kebersamaan kita...." Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki terbodoh sedunia karena ia tidak jujur pada Sakura.

" Lalu kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan....me...nemani ku, mendengarkanku...?" Sakura berkata sambil terisak. Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya, mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Ia sendiri berusaha untuk tetap kuat, bagaimana pun juga kuliah di luar negeri adalah cita-citanya sejak dulu, dan Sakura tahu akan hal itu. Ia harus memilih antara kesempatan yang mungkin hanya akan datang sekali seumur hidupnya atau Sakura, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Dan ia telah memilih....

" Ini adalah pilihanku Sakura, kumohon mengertilah...." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya dan berusaha membuat Sakura tidak terlalu hanyut dalam kesedihan.

Tapi bukannya senyuman yang terlihat di wajah Sakura, tapi justru kemarahan. Ya..kemarahan yang tak pernah Sasuke harapkan.

" Kau pembohong! Kau telah berjanji untuk selalu ada disisiku kan, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura berkata lirih, namun sukses mengenai hati Sasuke. " Aku benci padamu" Tiga kata yang sungguh tidak pernah diharapkan Sasuke, kali ini benar-benar keluar dari bibir Sakura, diikuti dengan suara pintu rumah yang ditutup dengan kasarnya.

**Saat itu aku merasa kau adalah orang yang paling jahat di muka bumi ini...**

**Kenapa...?**

**Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? **

Sakura's POV

" Saku....Sakura..." panggil ibuku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku yang baru bangun tidur, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarku lewat jendela yang ternyata kemarin lupa kututup, untung saja tidak ada pencuri yang masuk.

Mataku sembab akibat menangis semalaman. Luka di hatiku akibat kata-kata dari Sasuke-kun sepertinya belum sembuh. Aku benar-benar membencinya sekarang, aku benci pada pembohong.

" Saku, didepan ada Sasuke-kun! Ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahannya padamu...ayo keluarlah" Bujuk ibuku.

" Tidak bu! Saku tidak mau menemuinya!" Jawabku. Tak terasa air mata telah mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya?

" Ayolah Sakura..ini semua bukan salah Sasuke-kun!" Sepertinya ibu sudah tahu tentang kejadian kemarin.

" Tidak bu! Aku tidak akan menemuinya!" Tolak ku lagi dan kali ini sedikit berteriak sehingga isakanku sedikit terdengar.

" Terserah kau sajalah! Tapi jangan menyesal!" Ibuku akhirnya sudah berhenti membujukku, dan meninggalkan kamarku untuk menemui Sasuke-kun.

Aku terduduk diatas tempat tidurku. Menekuk kedua kakiku, dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di kedua lututku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

End Sakura's POV

Disaat itulah terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang dilempar kearah jendela kamar Sakura

Sakura segera menaikan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya dan menemukan sebuah surat berwarna biru langit tergeletak dilantai kamarnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela, mencoba mencari siapa yang telah melempar surat itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil...tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Diambilnya surat itu dan ia benar-benar terperangah. Di sudut sebelah kanan surat itu terdapat lambang Uchiha.

_Untuk : Saku-chan, Bungaku_

_Terima kasih karena telah bersedia membaca surat dari seorang pembohong sepertiku, Sakura..._

_Maafkan atas segala kesalahanku, ketidak jujuranku, dan segala kekuranganku sehingga kau membenciku..._

_Tapi ini adalah keputusan ku, aku memilih keputusan ini karena aku ingin karir ku cemerlang sesuai dengan cita-citaku..._

_Kau tahu kan itu kan Sakura? _

_Aku memilih untuk sekolah di Inggris bukan semata-mata tanpa pemikiran yang telah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan kuterima. _

_Dan inilah resiko yang harus kuhadapi..yaitu dibenci olehmu..._

_Dibenci oleh orang yang kusayangi..._

_Semua kata-katamu memang benar Sakura... Aku ini seorang pembohong!_

_Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Sakura..._

_Aku memang seorang pembohong...Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri.._

_Perasaan yang selama ini kupendam..._

_Yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah menjalani hubungan spesial dengan seorang perempuan._

_Karena aku mencintaimu.._

_Aku tahu ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Karena akan menodai persahabatan kita..._

_Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi...aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.._

_Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk diam dan memendam perasaan ini..._

_Dan aku ikhlas jika harus dibenci olehmu..._

_Aku tidak akan balas membencimu Sakura..._

_Karena __sedalam apapun kau melukaiku..._

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu...._

_Maafkan aku Sakura, aku ingin sekali menemuimu..._

_Tapi aku sadar, kau takkan mau menemui pembohong sepertiku _

_Maka dari itu aku menulis surat ini..._

_Terima kasih atas kebaikan yang telah kau berikan pada sahabatmu ini, Sakura..._

_Semoga kau bahagia..._

_Selamat tinggal....Bungaku..._

_Sahabatmu_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

Digenggamnya erat surat itu. Ditempelkannya surat itu didanya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk atas dirinya sendiri yang telah melukai hati Sasuke. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

Cintanya bukanlah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mereka sama-sama saling mencintai...

" Kau belum terlambat Sakura!" Ucapnya dan segera berganti pakaian. Menemui cinta pertamanya...

**Berlari....saat itu aku berlari...**

**Mengejarmu Sasuke-kun.....**

**Kuharap belum terlambat....**

" Sasuke-kun, kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kesemua sahabatmu?" Tanya Mikoto. " Sudah Bu" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan mantap. Ia tidak resah lagi sekarang, karena ia telah menyampaikan perasaan pada orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun luka dihatinya tidak dengan mudah bisa terobati, tapi ia rela melepas semuanya. Ia ikhlas jika Sakura-nya akan berpaling darinya.

" Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Kau rela melepasnya?" Fugaku gantian bertanya. Memang benar kalau ikatan antara ayah dan anak itu ada. Buktinya Fugaku merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

" Hn" Jawabnya singkat khas Uchiha.

" Tapi sepertinya putri Haruno itu belum mau melepasmu, Nak!" Ucap Fugaku cerah sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Tangannya menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang (hari itu bandara sangat ramai). Sasuke langsung mengamati kerumunan orang itu.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak ketika menemukan, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar diantara kerumunan orang.

" Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba memanggil Sakura. Dilepasnya segera koper yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Lari...lari...mencoba menangkap sosok itu... " Sakura!!!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi melempar pandangan kesana kemari, langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke menangkapya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukkan Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun....maafkan aku..." Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. Cairan hangat meluncur dengan bebasnya dari sepasang mata emerald Sakura.

" Aku mencintaimu Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura dapat mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Senyum langsung menghiasi wajah manisnya.

" Aku tahu, aku telah membaca suratmu" Balas Sakura. Mereka masih berpelukan, seolah tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain. Mereka tidak perduli dengan ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikan adegan bak drama romantis dadakan yang mereka ciptakan. Sedangkan Fugaku merangkul bahu istrinya dan memperhatikan tingkah anak mereka yang baru beranjak dewasa.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun! Cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap kedua mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari kesungguhan didalamnya.

" Maafkan aku Sakura. Tapi keputusanku untuk per..." Ucapan Sasuke langsung terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Sakura menutup bibirnya.

" Aku akan menunggumu, kau akan kembali lagi kan?"

" Mungkin, Tap..." Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke.

" Jangan paksa aku untuk cari yang lebih baik....!"

Senyum Sasuke semakin berkembang, seiring dengan kata-kata Sakura. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke singkat.

Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. " Hei kenapa tiba-tiba kau menciumku?" Sasuke berusaha bicara setenang mungkin, menutupi rona merah di pipinya yang hampir menyamai warna buah kesukaannya.

" Kalau begitu apa balasanmu pada sahabat terbaikmu ini Sasuke-kun?" Seringai licik mulai memenuhi wajah Sakura.

" Hei, itu kata-kataku 6 tahun yang lalu!" Seringai licik juga mulai memenuhi wajah Sasuke. Seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang adu seringai.

" Memangnya.....hmph..." Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir Sasuke sudah menyumpal bibir mungilnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang sangat berarti bagi keduanya. Pertanda bahwa mereka memang saling mencintai.

**Kau meninggalkanku Sasuke-kun **

**Tapi aku melepas kepergianmu dengan senyuman.....**

**Karena aku percaya....**

**Kau pasti akan kembali....**

**15**** tahun kemudian...**

" Ayah....Ayah...ayo kita main!" seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, menarik-narik lengan ayahnya.

" Rin, ayah sedang makan." Sepertinya sang ibu tidak mengizinkan sang anak untuk bermain dengan ayahnya.

" Huh..ibu tidak asik!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Sakura sang ibu hanya bisa membujuk putrinya itu agar tidak ngambek. " Rin, main sama ibu saja ya...!"

" Huh...makanya cepat beri Rin adik, Bu...!" Kata-kata Rin dengan sukses membuat ayahnya, Sasuke yang sedang tersedak.

" Hahaha...kau ini bisa saja ya..haha" Sakura tertawa garing mencoba menutupi semburat merah dipipinya sambil memainkan boneka Rin.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan, langsung nimbrung diantara istri dan anaknya (maap bahasa author blak-blakan).

" Hei...bagaimana kalau ayah ikut bergabung? "

" Ayah ayo main rumah-rumahan....!!!" Rin langsung semangat ketika ayahnya datang.

"Dasar ibu dan anak sama saja berisik" gumam Sasuke pelan. Pelan sekali tapi entah kenapa langsung disambut dengan tatapan horor Sakura. 'Pendegarannya masih tajam'

" Kalau main rumah-rumahan harus ada adik yang menemani Rin kan?" seringai jahil mulai memenuhi wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sakura langsung mengambil jarak aman.

" Benar ayah, ayah memang pintar!" Seakan mengerti permainan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan , Rin langsung tertawa senang.

" Bagaimana Sakura?" Sasuke langsung melirik istrinya, meminta persetujuan.

KYAAAA........!!!!!!!

**Itulah kisah hidupku...**

**Aku bukanlah seorang yang istimewa. **

**Aku hanya seorang wanita yang bersahaja dan beruntung...**

**Beruntung karena bisa hidup bahagia dengan cinta pertama dan terakhirku..**

**~Fin~**

Kyaaa......( tereak kaya Sakura....)

Kenapa dhitta bisa bikin oneshot gaje kayak gini.....??????????? Udah malah panjang banget lagi....!!!!!!!!!!!! * jedot-jedotin kepala di tembok terdekat(?)*

Romance gaje.... Pake adegan Sasuke nulis surat lagi....

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Sherina yang Cinta pertama dan terakhir sama lagunya Pasto yang aku pasti kembali

Jadilah fic ini, tapi fic ini bukan songfic (eh....bener ga ya tulisannya) *lemeng*

Kenapa SasuSaku?

Karena ini salah satu pairing favoritku.......(setelah NejiTen tentunya..)

Anko jadi guru SD? Yakin muridnya langsung pada stress semua! *digigit ular punya Anko*

Sudikah para readers mereview fic keduaku ini?

Atau jangan-jangan mau nge-flame? (langsung pundung dipojok kamar)


End file.
